VRAINS Oneshots
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: this is a series of oneshots for Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS. first chapter is Ai x Pandor, which I find annoying that I am the first one writing it. please read and review. no bashing please. I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! series, nor make money. this is purely for fun. rated for a brief mention. may increase in the future.
1. Chapter 1

first off, I decided to make this series of oneshots for VRAINS because there are a few ships I enjoy and want to spread, including the first one in this thing, Ai x Pandor. I mean, seriously I cannot be the only one who sees how well these two could go together. so hope you enjoy it.

* * *

It has been two weeks since Playmaker's duel with Ai. Link VRAINS was open for all and progressing quite wonderfully. But currently we go to the lab of the former knights of hanoi with their specialized AI, Pandor, based on the legend of Pandora. She was an anti-Ignis AI that was all but destroyed. She was the only copy left, having been spared by Ai. To this day, she continues to wonder why he spared her. Was it chance since he wanted Aoi to feel the same pain she did, or was there something different?

One day, Pandor had discovered something and showed it to Revolver.

"This is... a fragment of Ai's data," Revolver said.

"I am unsure how this came to be, but it is clear that a back-up was somehow created."

"Shall I dispose of the data?"

"I am still unsure how this could happen when all his conscious data was erased. Until we are sure, destroying the data might serve no point."

Pandor looked at the data before her, deciding to ask a difficult question.

"Revolver-sama, if we will not yet delete the data, then with your permission, may I insert this into a SOLtis?"

"Why ask this?"

"I am still unsure of why I was spared. I wish to inquire."

Revolve mulled over this query. After a few moments, he opened his eyes.

"Very well, but first we must make sure it's secure from any mischief he might attempt."

So the next day, we find the Knights of Hanoi standing around a SOLtis dressed like the dark ignis. Pandor summoned a blue orb of data before placing it on the SOLtis head. Moments later the head morphed to match that of Ai when he declared war. His eyes burged open as he gasped.

"Yusaku!" Ai said before he noticed he was no longer in the factory. "Where am I?"

"Welcome, Ai," a female voice said as Ai turned to see Pandor.

"Pandor." He then noticed Revolver and the other knights. "What happened? I was..."

"We are unsure how this came to be, but Pandor discovered a fragment of your consciousness data," Revolver said. "Under other circumstances, I would have your data deleted, but until we know how this happened your data will be locked in this SOLtis. Unless authorized by at least three of us, you will not be permitted to enter Link VRAINS."

"I see." Ai closed his eyes but then raised his hands up high. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS SITUATION!"

"Would you prefer being non-existence?" Specter asked. "Because I'd love to accomodate that."

"It's not that. It's just after everything, this is so lame. Me and Yusaku had such a beautiful emotional goodbye, and now I'm alive again. That's such a cruel joke."

"I have to agree, that does make what happened seem kinda lame," Spectre said.

"So why did you revive me?"

"It was at Pandor's request."

"Ai, following your duel with the Zaizen siblings, you spared Aoi Zaizen, also sparing myself in the process. It has been nagging me this whole time. I have been continually asking myself why was I spared."

"Well, like I said before, you have a chance of being the first free will AI to live in peace with humanity."

"I still wonder and wish to know if there was anything else." Pandor got in close to Ai. "So I ask once again, is that the only reason I was spared, or is there another?"

"Uh..." Ai was stuck speechless at Pandor's close proximity. He did have another reason, but he was unsure what to do. He felt like he was blushing(could that even happen?) and spoke.

"Ryoken-sama, are SOLtis programmed with the ability to blush? Because it seems that Ai see red face."

"Hey, that's my thing. And I am not blushing."

"Ai, your cheeks appear to be extremely red. And the SOLtis core appears to be vibrating rapidly."

"Could it be you have a crush on Pandor?" Kyoko said before getting all girly. "Oh, that's so adorable. It's like something out of Romeo and Juliet. A forbidden love for the daughter of an enemy." Everyone gave her a look. "Sorry. I'm still a woman, so excuse me if I enjoy a good romance."

"Didn't Romeo kill himself because he thought the love of his life was dead and then when she woke up, she stabbed herself to join him?" Genome asked.

"Most may see it as a horrible tragedy, but when you think about it, they may have had a beautiful afterlife."

"Is that correct, Ai? Do you have feelings for me?"

"Well, I may have thought you were kinda cute, but we were enemies. Not sure if it's a crush, but something about you gives me hope for AIs with free will."

Most were unsure how to deal with this. After all, it was two AIs, one of which was programmed to destroy the other.

"Let us leave. We have work to do."

It was obvious that Ryoken was uncomfortable. So the humans left, leaving the two AI alone. There was an awkward silence.

"So it is true then?"

"Well, you went out of your way to give me a chance to live when we dueled. I thought it was strange that Professor Revolver's creation would go out of their way to give me a chance."

"Why did you do all that? You said you didn't want to start a war with humans, but you may be left with little choice. What did you mean?"

"After the Ignis war, I found a recording Lightning made of a simulation where I was the last Ignis. I ran it multiple times, all with the same result. Humanity is on the brink of destruction, cities in ruins, but none of that hurt as much as the final part of each simulation. Yusaku would attempt to defend me, the sole voice on my side. In every scenario..." Pandor could guess what would happen next. "I couldn't live with myself if I lost my best friend. That's more painful than being burned slowly in a volcano."

"I believe I understand."

"I don't know if I want Yusaku to know about me being alive, but with his link sense, he most likely already knows."

"Well, if it is any consolation, I doubt those simulations ever included being brought back. So at the very least, let us see what happens."

"Thanks. I guess this is a second chance. I should probably try to make the best of it."

"I am glad. And if it is any consolation..." Pandor pecked his cheek. "I thought you were cute too. And although I did not express it, funny too."

Pandor left with a sway in the SOLtis hips. Ai sat there shocked as his whole face went red.

"If being revived and bound means that, maybe this won't be so bad."

* * *

sorry if that wasn't very good, but I looked and saw no Ai x Pandor fics. so I decided to fix that. read and review, but please no bashing. some helpful criticism is welcome, but no major bashing please.


	2. HAPPY VALENTINE'S VRAINS

this is mostly a joke for today. sorry if it's not the best.

* * *

In Den City, we find Yusaku Fujiki sitting in the courtyard, as usual eating a hot dog and coffee. He looked around, seeing boys and girls laughing together. Even some couples were two of the same gender.

He saw so many happy couples, feeling somewhat envious of them. Even Jin Kusanagi, who had been withdrawn for over a decade was having girls just pushing chocolates. He got an alert on his phone.

"Oh, a text from Takeru," Yusaku said, he opened it, seeing Takeru with his friend Kiku, though from the heart-shaped box of chocolates, he guessed they were more than friends.

'Happy Valentine's Day buddy. Hope you're doing well' the text said.

"Ah, so that's Takeru's girlfriend," Shoichi said. "She's certainly cute." He noticed Yusaku stand up. "Yusaku?"

"See you later."

Shoichi took a look at the half-eaten hotdog, and sighed.

"Well, he's really not feeling well to leave this here."

Yusaku walked through the city, hands in his hoodie pockets as he looked out around him. There were happy couples all around the city. This made him feel self-conscious. He spent so much time focusing on revenge and fighting, he never bothered to put himself out there. He just kept walking till he reached Stardust Road.

A couple hours ago, Aoi Zaizen was in her apartment, placing chocolates in a heart-shaped box.

"So, Aoi-chan, gonna finally confess to Yusaku?" Miyu asked kicking her feet on the couch.

"That's the plan. I'll tell him how I feel, and then he'll-"

**"Sorry, but I don't feel the same way," Fantasy Yusaku said.**

"No, I don't think I can do this after all." This got her a slap from Miyu. "Miyu-chan, what was that for?"

"Don't you go getting cold feet now. As your best friend, I'll be right there to support you and make sure you go through with it. And if that unlikely thing happens, I'll be there to console you."

"Thanks, Miyu-chan. Let's just try to avoid another incident like before."

"You just had to bring that up."

So Aoi and Miyu went to the courtyard, and saw Yusaku sitting and eating the hot dog. Aoi took a deep breath and got a determined look and...

"Oh, Zaizen, thank goodness you're here," Naoki Shima said.

"Shima-san? Uh, can it wait?"

"No, there's this girl I wanna ask out but I'm afraid she'll say no."

"Listen, I-"

"I got this, Aoi-chan. You go do what you gotta do."

"Thanks, Miyu-chan."

So while Naoki got advice from Miyu, Aoi went to give Yusaku the chocolate, but he wasn't there now.

"Seriously?" She approached the food cart owner. "Excuse me, which way did Yusaku go?"

"Why do you-?" Shoichi started to ask before looking in her hands and seeing the heart shaped box. "Oh I see." Aoi noticed where he was looking, and her face turned as red as Fire Phoenix. "He went that way."

"Thanks."

So Aoi went in the direction he pointed to as he sighed. "Ah, young love. I need to find a woman."

"If you want, I can give you tips, niisan," Jin said as he showed multiple slips of paper. Shoichi looked to see they were all phone numbers.

"Even my little brother is beating me at relationships."

Back to the present, it's five PM, and Aoi is looking from behind a tree to see Yusaku looking out to the ocean. She turned around for a moment, took a deep breath and steeled her nerves ready to approach him, but the worst case scenario popped back up. She shook her head.

"No, get it together. You've got to do this. He's right there. Just-"

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Yusaku asked as she jumped up. "Sorry I startled you." He noticed the box in her hands. "Valentine's day chocolates."

"Yeah. Uh... I made them myself. Before my mother remarried, I sometimes spent time with my grandma, and she taught me how. They're for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I uh... well, I..."

"You like me?"

"Yeah. You've been through so much, you approached me as a person instead of just a person who wanted a job or new duel disk. Not to mention almost killing yourself to save me against Revolver."

"Well, at the time, I was thinking keeping those uninvolved from suffering during my battle. I did feel sorry for you, going through such things at a young age. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to you as well. As you, not as Blue Angel, Blue Girl or Blue Maiden."

Aoi was heating up as Yusaku closed the distance, kissing her on the lips. Her initial shock was replaced with a response by kissing. After a minute they pulled back and she opened the box. Yusaku picked up a piece of chocolate and ate it. He made a gag face.

"Is there something wrong with them? Did I make them wrong?"

"No, it's just I'm allergic to walnuts."

"I am so sorry. I didn't know, I..." She was interrupted by another kiss. The sun had set, and the plankton that made Stardust Road glowed. Meanwhile, Ryoken looked on.

"Glad to see your life take this turn. I should probably find a girlfriend."

* * *

and that's it. sorry if this didn't work out well. I decided to put up something for Valentine's day. I got something else in the works, but for now there's this.


End file.
